


Diamondback

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tagging everyone else feels clickbait-y, i hate this, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Getting together I guess?





	Diamondback

“It’s called the Diamondback,” Bart spontaneously blurted out, interrupting the movie. Everyone groaned, and a few people, namely Victor and Garfield, even took to throwing popcorn at him. The entire team was situated in the living room, tucked under blankets, and shoveling popcorn into their faces. They were re-watching The Matrix and didn’t want to miss a single second of it. The Diamondback, the newest coaster at an amusement park near them, had recently opened, and Bart had made it his personal mission to annoy the hell out of everyone until someone caved and went with him to ride it.

“No one cares,” Tim said coldly. He received a smack in the arm from Stephanie before she shushed him.

“Any takers?”

“Shhh!”

No one on the team knew how to have any fun.

“Whatever. I’m bored,” he stood up and marched to his room, a bit dramatically. Garfield was intuitive when designing the building, he made sure each person had their own space. It was nice and convenient for all parties involved.

He plopped down onto his bed and sighed. Nobody ever wanted to do anything fun with him. Suddenly, without warning, Eduardo was in his room.

“Hey,” he had greeted. “Hey,” Bart replied, scooting over on his bed to make room for his friend. Eduardo sat next to him.

“Why’d you leave?” he asked, and Bart shrugged. He wasn’t quite sure.

“Not fun.”

He wasn’t sure what he had expected Eduardo to do, but it wasn’t just simply nodding. “So, Kings Island,” Eduardo began, and Bart froze, “want to go together?”

“Uh, yeah,” Bart responded quickly, “but only if…”

He prayed that God would give him the courage to say this.

“If what?” Eduardo asked, impatient.

“Only if it’s considered a date.”

“About time you asked.”

And that was that.

A lot easier than originally planned.

-

They proceeded to have a lot of fun that day. They waited in line for the Diamondback for nearly two and a half hours, but it was everything they could have hoped for.

Bart’s favorite part of the day had to be the faces Eduardo had made in the pictures, and secondly, the blue ice cream.

It was damn good ice cream. Oh, and he guessed the former was pretty top notch too.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the worst thing I've ever written? Mayhaps.  
I'm so sorry, kings, you deserve so much better.  
Zetaflash week day 1- Firsts  
[ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
